


Old Blood And Bond, All We Need

by FunkyinFishnet



Series: Calls Of The Wild [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Bond, Moving On, Pack Dynamics, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felipe and Rob have been part of the Ferrari pack for so long, but they know the time has come for them to find a new pack. It’s a dangerous proposition but they know they'll survive, as long as they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Blood And Bond, All We Need

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to f1_rabbit for the kind and speedy beta. I'm so grateful :)

 

 

 

Felipe stared up at the sun and knew that it was time to leave. Rob shifted beside him, nuzzling towards Felipe’s neck. Felipe stroked fingers through Rob’s scruffy hair and then across the bite on Rob’s neck that marked him as Felipe’s. He wondered if Rob felt the same way, the same certainty that this was the time to leave. Rob had many friends in the Ferrari pack, he would likely be sad to leave it. Felipe did not want to distress his Beta, the idea made him feel ill. But Rob had said more than once that he would go wherever Felipe was, no matter what.

 

Warmth curled around Felipe’s heart and he made an agreeable noise in his throat. Rob was his and they would not be parted.

 

“Can’t you think quieter?”

 

Rob was awake and squinting through one eye at Felipe, his mouth loose and amused. Felipe leaned in to kiss his Beta, revelling in Rob’s warm responsiveness, how eagerly he wrapped his arms around Felipe. He didn’t do such things because he knew he should, he did them because he loved Felipe and because he’d always wanted him. Felipe loved how clearly he could smell that, he loved that Rob had never lied to him or resisted their bond.

 

Rob moaned under Felipe’s mouth, baring his neck and grabbing a firm handful of Felipe’s arse. Felipe made a pleased noise and nipped at Rob’s lips, their hips rocking together. Rob had never been shy, but he’d always been...reserved, that was the better word. Reserved but confident in his own abilities. He hadn’t fawned or chased Felipe, he’d just let Felipe know that he thought Felipe was his mate and that he was definitely interested. Felipe had felt the bond too, but had waited just a little while before forging it further. He had wanted to know who Rob was first, how they might work and live together. He'd watched as Rob had declined approaches from other Alphas in the pack; he'd only had eyes for Felipe. That memory still made Felipe growl possessively, Rob was _his_ and always would be.

 

There was much he loved about Rob; how Rob wasn’t the type to go along with what an Alpha wanted if he was repulsed himself, his honesty and firmness of feeling. But Rob had always been respectful too, ever since first joining the Ferrari pack in order to work on their territory. A few Alphas had shown an interest in him, he’d had to physically fight one off who’d been furious when Rob had refused him. Stefano had ruled that Rob had been in the right – it was every Beta’s right to refuse.

 

Felipe had wanted to claw that other Alpha’s throat out, but Rob had stood close and Felipe had wrapped himself around the Beta, scent-marking him and whispering first in Portuguese and then in English that yes, he wanted Rob as his mate. They had stayed with the Ferrari pack ever since.

 

Now, Rob groaned, his body thrusting, wanting more, words spilling from his mouth, “C’mon, God, please. Felipe, I need...come on, come on, fucking _please_.”

 

Rob was unashamed, in public and in private, and Felipe loved him. He didn't have any clothes to fight away, they'd run together in wolf-form before transforming back and curling up together on the grassy field. They'd been naked for hours, they often were. Felipe slid a thigh between Rob's legs and encouraged him to use it while Felipe slid fingers behind Rob's balls and began pressing his way inside. Rob's words got even more desperate and Felipe revelled in the sounds. His body rocked in time with Rob's, his lust and possessiveness growing.

 

“Your hand, _meu amor_.”

 

Rob groaned but determinedly wrapped tight fingers around Felipe's cock. Felipe dug a hand into the nearby grass and beyond into the earth. This had been his land for so long, it was only right that he should feed and water it, marking it as his own. It always would be, even after he left. He'd make sure of that.

 

They came within a minute or so of each other, kissing sloppily, releasing aching noises. Rob lay back with a sigh, his expression happy and amused. He accepted Felipe’s now-soft meaningful kisses and petted Felipe’s hair.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Because he knew something was worrying Felipe. Felipe settled down next to Rob, his head resting on Rob’s chest. Rob waited patiently. Felipe felt less worried now, in the wonderful lightness of afterglow. He could hear some of his fellow Alphas hunting, dinner would be good.

 

He stared at the soft fresh grass, the wildflowers that stole through it. He thought about living somewhere else, the high danger involved, the pained wrench because he’d only ever lived on this stretch of land. But it was right, that was what he felt.

 

“I think it is time to leave.”

 

There was a moment and then Rob shifted like he was trying to get comfortable, “There’s some plants that’ve got a few engineer spots up for grabs in a couple of different territories.”

 

Rob wasn’t fazed at all. Felipe kissed Rob's chest and smiled, glad, relieved and proud. His Beta was always prepared, always in tune with Felipe. He supported Felipe so well.

 

“You feel this too? That it is right for us to leave?”

 

Rob shrugged slightly, his hand reaching to stroke down and up Felipe’s chest, “Things are changing, they want fresh blood here, a few more pups too.”

 

This was true and yes, it hurt sometimes, because Felipe loved his home, the place he had grown up. But they did want more young Alphas who would mate with Betas from other packs, creating strong alliances. They wanted young pups growing up in the pack too, becoming Ferrari’s future. They wanted ambition and strength, Felipe was stronger than ever but his ambitions were all focused on providing for Rob and the pair of them growing together. He’d assumed that Ferrari would be part of that and thought that he’d demonstrated how strongly he felt about his pack, how he wanted to push forward with them.

 

But lately the pack had felt different. Felipe hadn’t felt as included – he had been with the pack for many years, he should be consulted on most things especially important decisions. It was not that way anymore, he was being ignored or brushed off, that was the way he saw it. Stefano told him that he was important but Stefano was not as strong as he once was and Felipe could see how some Alphas looked at the leader, as though he could be toppled.

 

“They want to tear a heart out,” Felipe murmured, then his smile sharpened. “We shall tell them we go to live with Mark and Fernando’s pack.”

 

“That’ll go down like a ton of bricks.”

 

Rob was laughing though and he leaned down to press his forehead to Felipe’s. For many Alphas, such a gesture would feel too submissive, as though the Beta was dominating them. Those Alphas would probably punish their Betas, some severely. But Felipe, he knew he was the Alpha here and that Rob was his Beta. He also knew that he enjoyed moments like this, that he liked Rob’s attentions and he could tell that Rob liked these moments too. Felipe never bared his neck to Rob and Rob never forced anything on Felipe. They both enjoyed themselves enormously. Rob still submitted to Felipe, he was still Felipe’s Beta, so they were both happy and confident in what they were. An Alpha and a Beta could be many things.

 

Felipe smiled, he thought that he might like to visit Fernando and Mark. It had been some months since he had seen them. They were good friends and he missed their accepting yet challenging company. Ferrari were proud of Fernando, for helping to heal Mark and for founding a pack with his Alpha. Ferrari would always have an alliance with the Webber pack. But Felipe knew that some high up in the pack wished that Fernando, such a prized Beta, had mated with a much more important Alpha. They felt as though he could have achieved so much more, those voices were too loud now in the Ferrari pack.

 

Felipe grasped Rob’s hand and kissed it. He’d heard some say similar things about himself and Rob. He had enjoyed the fights that had ensued afterwards as he had proven himself an Alpha to be respected time and time again. For some reason, it did not feel like enough for all of the Ferrari pack now though.

 

In truth, he could not see himself living with Fernando again. The Webber pack was small but strong; they had repelled all who’d tried to claim that territory. Felipe liked the Webber pack and while he and Fernando had had arguments in the past they had an accord between them now, even a friendship. But that territory, that pack, it did not feel like home to Felipe.

 

Rob readjusted his position, sliding down to tuck himself under Felipe’s chin. It was just what Felipe needed, of course. Rob could find engineering work in many places, he was highly skilled and Felipe liked to watch him assess how a vehicle could be improved, his gestures eloquent in between scribbling notes. Rob didn’t show off but he always impressed his superiors with his knowledge and abilities and the understated way he used them. Felipe was proud of him.

 

He kissed the top of Rob’s head and stroked fingers across his shoulder and down his arm, joining the dots of Rob’s freckles. They would talk to Stefano and Luca and Enzo, play a little politics and say that they were leaving for the good of the pack, because the pack was already large and fresh blood was needed to sustain it, yes? That they wished to truly strengthen bonds with another pack by joining it, that they wanted Ferrari to thrive. Felipe would play that game well because he wanted to leave. They would inform the Council of their decision and then they would have to find a new pack; they could not be without one for long. The Council would not allow it and it would hurt Rob to be without a pack, as it would hurt Felipe. He would not have Rob suffering, no, acting against such a thing was his priority. He nuzzled against Rob, who was pliant and willing to his touch. He was everything that Felipe would ever want.

 

He thought about the different territories that he’d visited over the years for his pack. He’d been lingering on such thoughts for a few days now, ever since he’d realised that he wanted to leave Ferrari. His mind often circled back to the same idea. He spoke against Rob’s skin, reaching for more of that in-tune feeling again. It was what they’d need to survive.

 

“I think we are should visit the Williams pack.”

 

Because Frank Williams, who ran his pack with his daughter Claire, had made it clear that Felipe was always welcome there. Felipe had visited a few times to strengthen his pack’s alliance with the Williams wolves and had made a good impression with his Beta. They had always enjoyed visiting there and Rob had enjoyed working on that territory when he’d been asked to lend a hand. The Williams pack was one of the oldest in the country with roots that could be tracked back centuries, it was a legacy sort of place and while it was as concerned with securing its future as every pack was and should be, they did not consider older mated wolves a burden or a failure.

 

Rob kissed Felipe’s collarbone. He smelled of excitement and anticipation and that familiar sweep of adoration that made Felipe’s chest rumble.

 

“I’m always up for a visit there.”

 

The sky was starting to cloud over but neither Felipe nor Rob moved. They had careful plans to make and clothes to keep on ignoring. Rob scraped his teeth against Felipe’s skin, hungry without words and full of intertwining desires. Felipe hummed, his fingers kneading Rob’s flesh, in-tune and heated and full of righteousness. His clawed fingers reached down to circle. Yes, he wanted to make that point again too - this would always be their land, it would not forget them even if many of the pack wanted to. Part of them both would always remain here, amongst the earth and sky, as it should do. As it would wherever they next chose to make their home too.

 

Home. _Yes._ Felipe’s growl sounded like triumph and Rob rose to meet it, synchronised in mind and body and so pleasingly greedy and _Felipe’s._ Oh, their bond, it would claim new skies and earth for them. Beyond packs, it would survive and be victorious. Yes.

 

_-the end_


End file.
